New love at Osaka
by Nana's Crystal Heart
Summary: There's a new girl at Osaka High, and her name is Miko. She is the daughter of the dean. Will Miko fit in at Osaka? Will she finally be able to tell Ken off? And who's the new "boy" that just started?


Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Miko**

In the early morning, there was a girl sitting in a classroom all by herself. This girls name was Miko, and she was the new sophomore at Osaka High. Miko had sat at a random desk, and was lying down. Her long, brown hair falling over her face and her eyes were closed. As she lay there, her mind wandered to the conversation she had with her father and "fiancé" the day before.

-- Flashback--

"What?" Miko shouted

"See, I knew you'd be happy. Ken mentioned to me earlier that since you were going to a co-ed school, the two of you weren't spending enough time together, so I've decided to let you be the first girl at Osaka High." Askura Osaka excitedly explained.

"Yeah, Miko." Ken added as he put his arm around her shoulder and finished, "You're way to smart to go to a public school and your talent with music could really be useful at Osaka. You are happy about this, right?

Ken stared into Miko's crystal blue eyes and she noticed the look that always scared her was etched on his face.

"A-a-alright," she said nervously, she was to afraid that Ken would tell her father the secret that Ken held against her.

Ken was the son of a wealthy family that was good friends with Miko's. They were to be married when they both graduated high school. Miko was allowed to refuse the marriage, but Ken had some information about an event that happened two years prior during her trip to America. He always was threatening to tell if she didn't do everything he commanded. Ken didn't make very high demands, but Miko thought of them as high. She had to be his girlfriend, agree to the marriage, and she had to do anything he wanted, within reason. Miko knew that Ken really loved her, but she didn't love him back. Ken smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I have a few standards," smirked Miko, "I get to wear a female version of the uniform, I get my own room, and I get to take my ipod and guitar with me to classes."

Ken just stared at her with his deep green eyes and moved his long, black bangs out of his face. Miko had to admit that he was very handsome, and she thought that she might like him a little.

"Alright." Her father agreed to her terms, "As long as you only listen to your ipod in the classes you know you'll get an A in and your guitar must be in its case at all times.

Miko smiled at this and replied, "No problem."

"You'll start first thing tomorrow."

Miko nodded at her dad's last statement and looked at ken, who had a pleased smile plastered on his face.

-- End of Flashback--

Miko looked up from the desk to the clock and saw it was almost time for the other students to start coming. She laid her head back down on the desk and sighed. Her black, wireless guitar in its black case leaned against the desk she was at. She didn't care if it was someone else's desk, it was in the center and she liked it. Miko closed her eyes again; as she did she heard footsteps in the hall. She let out a sigh and was praying that it wasn't Ken. A bad thing about going to this school was that Ken and she basically had all the same classes and they were both in Dorm 2. As the footsteps got closer she realized they weren't Ken's. She pulled her guitar closer to her and sighed to herself, "Let's get this over with.

A few seconds later, she heard the door open and a bunch of students walked through the door. She heard confused voices asking why there was a girl in the classroom. She knew they were all gathering around her. They must have thought she was asleep, because no one tried to talk to her. Miko felt like someone was about to poke her and she reached out and grabbed the person's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Touch me and you'll most definitely regret it." She said in a calm but harsh voice. She raised her head, but her eyes were still closed, and she leaned against the back of the chair and added "Touch the guitar case and you'll regret it even worse."

Miko let go of the dude's hand and opened her eyes. The boy had bleached blonde hair and he stared at her with a shocked expression on his monkey looking face. Everybody else had the same shock glued on their faces as well.

"What the hell's a girl doing here?" one of the boys asked.

"She just started today." A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Ken pushing his way through the crowd towards her.

"Ken," she whispered as she stood up from the desk.

"What do you meant she just started today?" asked a boy with a very feminine face and red hair.

"She'll only be attending this school until she graduates from high school, and then she'll marry me." Ken stated.

"Who is she?" asked another boy with nerdy glasses

"I'm the daughter of Askura Osaka, the owner and dean of this school." Miko replied as she crossed her arms.

All the boys were surprised she talked again, they were all acting as if they had never seen a girl before. As Miko looked at the faces, one caught her eye. It was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, but Miko thought he looked like a girl.

"What in the world is a cute girl like that doing dressed as a guy at a school like this?" Miko thought to herself. This girl must have felt Miko stare at her, because she turned away.

"I'm going to find out who she is," Miko thought, as the teacher told everyone to take their seats to begin class. Miko took out her ipod and started listening to Evanescence.

Author's note: Thank you so much for reading. There is something we would like to tell you. Yes I said we. There is 2 authors to this story. We both had the idea and two characters to put in. You'll find out who the other one is later. (No it's not Ken, we both made him up." So please keep reading. )


End file.
